


Cassian’s Cool Down

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Endor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook





	Cassian’s Cool Down

Ever since Bodhi and Cassian has been stationed on Endor, it seemed as though Cassian mood had changed. Sure, he was still loving and kind to Bodhi, but it seemed like Cassian wasn’t whole, like something was  _ missing _ . Bodhi finally figure it out one evening while they were getting ready for bed: he watched as Cassian opened their closet and ran his hands over the fur on his parka.

“I miss the cold, too,” Bodhi remarked, wrapping his arms around Cassian’s front and resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

“This is the longest I’ve been without snow,” Cassian sighed, closing his closet door and turning in Bodhi’s arms. They hugged for a time, then parted and crawled into bed. As they drifted off to sleep, Bodhi got a brilliant idea. 

————

The next day, Bodhi was busy making preparations. They couldn’t leave base, but Bodhi knew a thing or two about snow and he was going to bring it to Cassian, damnit. 

It wasn’t until later that evening that Bodhi was ready, and he was thankful Cassian had been in meetings all day so he could surprise him. 

As Cassian entered their room, he was greeted by white sheets and blankets draped all over to create a fake snowy landscape. Bodhi had managed to chill the room down and he was waiting for Cassian to enter and threw a snowball at him. Well, the closest thing Bodhi could get to a snowball, which was a cold cloth. 

“You did all this for me?” Cassian asked, marveling at the atmosphere Bodhi had created. Bodhi nodded and handed Cassian his parka with a grin. 

“I did it for me, too. We didn’t have snow on Jedha but I certainly do miss the cold.”

Cassian pulled Bodhi into him and kissed his hair.

“Thank you, Bodhi. How can I make it up to you?” 

Bodhi nuzzled his face into Cassian’s shoulder. “I could use a little warming up.” 


End file.
